


Dragonball GS; VOL 1 Issue: 2

by 04ijordan



Series: Dragonball GS [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Vegeta is put through a series of test in this action/adventure





	Dragonball GS; VOL 1 Issue: 2

In the present day. Zeno, Grand Priest, and All the Kai's, are in the Zeno's Palace, working from the van while conducting research on an aurora-borealis-type phenomenon. Suddenly a large tornado/lightning storm develops and they drive towards it to investigate. The van hits a man from inside the maelstrom and they stop. They find a man, a well-built blond, semi-conscious.

In Age 474 on Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta describes a battle between the Frieza Race and Saiyan. Frieza win, and return to their realm but the first 19 or so saiyans to reach a planet arrived in the Frieza Race realm, Chilled Force traders brought Saiyan slaves taken from a Namekian to the Frieza Race Realm; in North Quadrant of the Universe, the Saiyans were also generally treated as indentured servants in the early colonial era. Several colonial chilled force colleges held enslaved Saiyans as workers and relied on them to operate. In Age 732, King Vegeta is talking to his two sons, energetic Vegeta IV and a more thoughtful Frieza. King Vegeta says both of them are worthy but only one can be king of saiyans.

In present day Vegeta, now an adult, who's just laying on the bed beside bulma dreaming of a ceremony where he would be formally recognized as crown prince. He then begins to have nightmares of Age 762 when he got beaten to a bloody pulp as Frieza looked on enviously. He then wakes up realizing all of this was a dream horrified he checks to make sure Bulma is beside him then goes to check on the kids, now as he is glad there safe he goes to lay back down. Vegeta having trouble going to sleep grabs a bottle of water then leaves not on the door for Bulma to know where he's going he then continues to walk till he gets a little drowsy, then he starts to stumble as he falls and drops his water till the world around him gets pitch black. He then gets sent to Age 728, where he wakes up and ask where he is and Supreme Kai explains everything telling him this is a new Time Travel Test for all Supreme Kais to give to each being who was in the Tournament of Power to relive certain moments and events even going into explain he slipped a time travel ring on Vegeta's finger while he was sleeping without him noticing. Vegeta then says ugh why do I have to participate with Supreme Kai saying hush now Vegeta the test has begin. Between the ten-year-long civil war waged by the Saiyans and the Tuffles over control of Planet Plant. Examining the remains of dying saiyans, The Saiyan Army is calm and confident there gonna win while Vegeta is angry and wants to attack. However, Vegeta appears and stops the intruders from reattaining the Planet Plant, but do to his high power level he was able to kill all three tuffle squads. 

then sent to Age 731 but this time with vulnerabilities such as having a power level of only 18,000 and not able to transform. Vegeta then gathers Frieza and 4 randoms saiyans who were willing to rebel against the Cold Force, and they ride out to Frieza's Spaceship. Elder Kai allows them to pass as the test still isn't over and the six are transported to the Frieza Families' domain, Frieza's Spaceship, a large, round ship owned by Frieza that he uses for means of transportation and base of operations. They confront King Cold who taunts the saiyan warriors. More Frieza Force members surround the six as King Cold allows them the chance to leave peacefully. However, Vegeta reacts brashly to a Frieza Force member's insult and a battle starts. During the battle, Frieza experiences an unusual reaction when he is touched by a King Cold. 

King Cold releases a Great Ape and the Saiyans retreat to Planet Vegeta. Vegeta kills the beast but once again the team is surrounded and things look desperate. King arrives and intervenes to save the warriors, apologizing to King Cold for the intrusion and attempting to reinstate peace, but Cold states that they are beyond reason, that the Cold Force will have to have a word with Lord Beerus to see what fate lies ahead of the Saiyans. He attempts to stab King Vegeta, who blasts Cold back and takes the young Asgardians home. 

Back at the Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta lets the four friends go and wonders where the 5th saiyan went. Supreme Kai is furious at Vegeta for failing the second half of the test. Supreme Kai is furious that Vegeta has dragged it back into war, and tells Vegeta he is not fit to be king. He strips him of his power, banishes him to earth and sends him on a path, with a certain amount of time to prove himself to retake the test, after him a few seconds later, saying that if he doesn't complete his mission within 24 hours and he is not worthy of it, a random being shall possess the power of a Super Saiyan God and all other of Vegeta's abilities.

Vegeta wakes up stranded in a desert not retaining any of his powers the only ability which remained being his power level. He is in a deserted area where he sees someone nearby as he is looking for a bus stop. He then tries to call out to that person but the person does not answer so the mysterious guy did a quick Spinebuster to Vegeta then swung a K.O. Right Jab to Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta then wakes up in a dugeon chained where standing before him are Princess Snake, Janemba, and Babidi. Vegeta ask what he's doing here and Babidi says you're probably wondering how I'm alive and he goes on to say even Though i was killed by Majin Buu, i effectively live on through my 3rd doppelganger who I also named Babidi, an fission created right before his death to aid my other half just in case he ever needed me. Babidi then says to Vegeta forget Majin Buu your more of a fascinating creature then he'll ever be your power far succeeds his, plus your mind is more vulnerable, you have such potential my precious. He also explains that him and princess snake snuck into hell and beat up Saike Demon and threw him into the machine then made it explode with ki blast. Princess Snake then interrupts the conversation, she then tells Babidi not to forget their deal which he replies I know, I know. Princess Snake goes on to say I just want the prince soul, nothing more or maybe I'm just a very beautiful humanoid woman, who's looking to lure people into my castle on Snake Way and won't stop till I have my prince. She then tells him she has a thing for Saiyan men as she once had a smitten with Goku. She then ask Vegeta if he would like to be hers. Princess Snake tries to steal his heart in her disguised form, but his sense of loyalty to his family and friends is, of course, far too strong, so she struggles trying not to transform into her true form and not to eat him. She then says even if I'm a divorced women. Which Vegeta replies still not interested. She then gets mad about to transform into a snake but Babidi tells her to calm down. Princess Snake then tells Babidi to shut up and just worry about controlling Janemba. Babidi says fine. Vegeta then says in my opinion you should both shut up. To which Babidi and Princess Snake not taking lightly tell Janemba to beat Vegeta which he does knocking a tooth of his out. Janemba then continues to beat up Vegeta. Quitela says to Vegeta this is payback for your Universe almost causing my universe to be erased I have no pity on mortals like you. Babidi ask where's the dragon balls but Quitela cuts him off by saying don't forget I'm the one who gathered the super dragon balls only cause I wanted you to get revenge on Universe 7 without me getting my hands dirty. Quitela then says the Super Dragon Balls are outside waiting for them. Babidi, Janemba, and Princess go outside to look for them meanwhile they tell Quitela to watch Vegeta. Quitela the takes off all the locks and chains that were on Vegeta and begins to help him up. Vegeta then ask why the change in character. Quitela then says because One man's remorse is another man's reminiscence. Quitela then whispers in Vegeta's ear every member of team universe 7 will pay. Quitela then punches Vegeta in the stomach as he leaves. Vegeta then begins to confront Janemba. Princess Snake and Babidi scared as they're able to tell Vegeta is regaining some of his power. So Princess Snake thinks all hope is lost and decides transform into a snake out of surprise and eat Babidi the 2nd. Then transforms back so she can sit and enjoy the show. As the fight between Vegeta and Janemba ensues. 

During the battle, Janemba threw one of his swords at Vegeta but it misses, successfully saving him from decapitation Vegeta then transforms into Super Saiyan God Red. Janemba continues his brawl with Vegeta and manages to overpower the latter, until Vegeta throws a ki blast at the demon's head, temporarily disorienting him. Janemba, having broken free from the ki barrier Vegeta just made, impales Vegeta with one off his swords. Janemba then prepares to kill Vegeta, with Janemba removing the ki knife from his head.

Meanwhile, Janemba almost strangles Vegeta with a ki chain but Vegeta does a one handed galick gun to his face which creates a powerful enough blast that throws Angel off and destroys their balance in the air. They both fall to the ground as Vegeta uses his flying ability to push Janemba into a wall which starts to collapse, sending numerous freight containers down.

 

Vegeta waiting for Janemba to come out of hiding Janemba then attacks him and they have a brawl Janemba beating Vegeta to the brink of death. Janemba laughs and mocks Vegeta by informing the mercenary that there he's no prince. Enraged after hearing how Vegeta isn't a prince, Janemba pulls out a sword and prepares to kill Vegeta. Before doing so, Janemba asks if Vegeta has any last words, with The latter simply replying, "Fine, Janemba i meant a person, who was the mightiest Saiyan, I've admitted that much to him. At least for now. But don't you dare think that this is over. I won't let him keep me in second place forever, feeding on the scraps of your glory. I will surpass him, and even then I'll keep pushing, I'll surpass every single warrior in the Universe. I sure as hell won't lose to you or get put in third place by the likes of you and I won't stop until I'm the ultimate number one.", as Janemba simply laughs get ready to finish Vegeta. Vegeta then does a ki blast to his side and judo throws him to the ground.

Ignoring Supreme Kai's' speech about heroism, who wants Vegeta to spare his enemy's life, Vegeta summarily executes Janemba with the final flash, much to the Kaioshin's disgust. Supreme Kai then lets him retake the test because if he did not he would get in trouble by the Grand Priest.

In the test, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh begin to suspect Frieza had something to do with Bardock's banishment. 

Vegeta now standing before his father not knowing what to say, his father doesn't care to notice him due to the intruders. Before King Vegeta can follow through with the proclamation, he senses the presence of intruders. These intruders are Zarbon, Dodoria, and Ginyu with their emperor King Cold and their soon to be emperor Frieza infiltrate the secure rooms that holds the Casket that contains the dying remains of The Saiyan Guardian of Planet Vegeta and their set of Dragonballs hoping one day someone will be his successor. Cold and his men are they're to ask the guardian for the Location of the Dragon Balls, King Vegeta ask Vegeta why he looks like him but Vegeta takes so long to respond knowing it's a test that the King then says just don't forget to bow to Cold and Frieza. He did do that exact thing but it took all his pride. Frieza realizes that he is a mutant of the saiyan race by the Saiyan-Gene in the mutants' DNA. Mutations normally manifest themselves during puberty, often as a result of a traumatic event. Some mutants exhibit their mutations at birth however, while others do not manifest their powers until adulthood and King Vegeta admits that Frieza was taken from his original home as an infant and raised as his own. Frieza is confused and angry as King Vegeta falls into a coma-like state called the "sleeping tomb of tutankhamun saiyan's” leaving Frieza to become acting king. But realizing who his real father is he decides to join him as he wanted to become king. Vegeta is forced to watch his father sleep. Vegeta is transferred to another age or Another day, when King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Beerus used the Saiyan King as a footrest while he was eating. Beerus punished King Vegeta because he gave him "the second-best pillow in the universe but wanted the first" which King Vegeta took, this resulted in him greatly injuring the king, and easily defeating Prince Vegeta - who attempted to attack the god. Before going to sleep, Beerus ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta because they annoyed him, and partially because of Frieza's fear of the Saiyan's power. So Frieza destroys the planet as Vegeta dies along with the other saiyans. He is then told good job by the supreme kai as his test is over and he'll get his scire later because he gots other people to still grade. Vegeta then walks through his door. As Bulma is left in tears as she was just on the phone with chi-chi asking where he was all this time. She runs up to him hugs him and . He says it doesn't matter now i'm home and hugs her and the kids.


End file.
